school wars
by genesisxbatista
Summary: Kagome is the new bad girl in school and her sights are set on Inuyasha, Her half sister's boyfriend. But will everyone eventually see through her?


Chapter 1 Forgotten

_AGAIN JUST SO EVERYONE IS CLEAR: THERE IS MORE TO THIS STORY ON MY OTHER PEN NAME BAMBILUVSG _

She was dreading coming home from school today. It seemed like the time was going by too quickly, and every minute that went by felt like a knife was going through her. Everyone in her seventh grade class noticed she had changed the past couple of weeks. She used to be cheerful and always smiling. Now her black shoulder length hair was always hiding her face. She was failing all of her classes now and she knew this. She didn't care anymore, when it feels like your world is coming to an end you tend to never care about stupid things like school.

The bell rang and she grabbed her books from under her desk ready to sprint for the door. If she was late it would be worse for her when she got home. But as soon as she reached the exit, her science teacher, Ms Sakudoshi stopped her.

"Kagome. I need to speak with you for a moment please." Her teacher called after her. Kagome spun around and rushed back to her teacher's desk. "Okay Ms Sakudoshi, but I'm in a really big hurry and I need to get home fast!" She spat out all at once. Her teacher was surprised at her sudden outburst and pushed her square rimmed glasses farther up her nose.

"Your failing my class."

"I know." Kagome said simply.

Her teacher gave her a curt nod. "Then you know that I will have to have a meeting with your father."

Kagome's head shot up and her chocolate brown eyes widened. "No! I promise I'll do better!" She begged, clutching her books close to her chest.

The way the child reacted worried Ms Sakudoshi and her eyebrows raised.

"Kagome…is there anything you want to talk to me about?" She asked sweetly, trying to coax Kagome out her shell.

Kagome was silent. She so desperately wanted to scream out 'my father rapes me everyday after school and beats me,' but the words wouldn't form passed her teeth. What could her teacher do? Call Child services? What good would that do? Her own mother hadn't believed her and she abandoned Kagome like an old toy. And her half sister Kikyo of course went with her. Kagome hadn't been perfect enough for her mother, but she was just right for her father, Haku.

"No, Ms Sakudoshi." She said quietly, putting her head down as to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

Ms Sakudoshi knew the girl was lying, but what could she do? She couldn't go off on a hunch with nothing to show for it.

"Alright Kagome…you're dismissed."

Kagome bowed her head respectfully and fixed her green pleated school uniform skirt.

_She is so innocent…not even thirteen yet._

Ms Sakudoshi watched the girl's tiny body retreat and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen…

Kagome flung open the door, panting like mad. She was three minutes late and she was afraid. She had thoughts of running away, but where would she go? She had no money, no food, and she was only twelve.

Her father was leaning up against the kitchen counter, smoking a cigarette. He was swaying slightly which meant he had been drinking, or shooting up. Whichever one, it didn't matter, she was going to get hurt either way.

He looked upon his little girl and smirked, pointing to the clock on the microwave. She lowered her head and he stumbled over to the front door and locked it. She wanted to scream. To run. Hide. Do anything but let him do what he was going to.

She stood in the middle of the dinning room, holding her books to her chest for dear life.

She began praying quietly to herself as she felt Haku's hands slide around her thin waist, his nails digging into the fabric of her blouse.

"You were late." He sneered, his breathe smelling of ashtray and liquor. Kagome shot her eyes tightly and let the tears fall freely down her cheek. No excuse in the world was going to stop him from doing what he was going to do. He ripped her by her raven locks and dragged her on the ground to the living room, ignoring her whimpers. If she cried it just egged him on.

Haku threw his whimpering daughter to the floor, her head smashing into the carpet. He straddled her then, bringing her fragile arms above her head and held them there. He began to plant sloppy wet kisses down the side of her neck, the feeling of his touch burning against her skin.

_Our Father, which art in heaven, _

He ripped the buttons from her blouse and undid her bra, licking at her still developing breast.

_Hallowed be thy Name. _

She didn't care anymore, she was sobbing as he started sucking on her nipple.

_Thy Kingdom come PLEASE!_

He began to unbuckle his pants and revealed the hardened part of his body.

_Thy will be done in earth, _

He tore the underwear from under her skirt and parted her legs open with his knees

_As it is in heaven. _

Her eye's shot open as he penetrated her roughly. How she longed to go to heaven right now. He rutted angrily against her, grunting his pleasures in her ear. He bit down on the nape of her neck and lifted his gaze to her eyes. "I want you to watch me come inside you."

_Give us this day our daily bread._

He pulled her hair harshly making her scream. Wrong move. He punched her in her ribs and she lost her breath. Tears streamed out of her eyes

_And forgive us our trespasses,_

She could never forgive her father. He began to claw at her bottom and moaned against her. She could smell her own blood leaking from her person due to his roughness. It didn't discourage him though, it acted as a better lubricant.

_As we forgive them that trespass against us. _

She knew she was bruised, her thighs quaking every time he slammed into her.

_And lead us not into temptation, _

"You foul son of a bitch!" She snarled and bit him on his shoulder but again she got punched in her ribs. "No! Tell me you like it!" Again he punched her in the ribs and felt something crack. She couldn't breath and she knew something broke. Again he hit her in the same spot and she screamed out, "I like it! I like it!"

_But deliver us from evil…._

He came inside her then, his member throbbing inside of her broken womanhood.

_For thine is the kingdom, _

_The power, and the glory, _

_For ever and ever. _

_Amen._

She laid still on the ground as her father pulled himself out of her. He lifted himself of the ground and touched his shoulder, where her teeth had penetrated his skin. He kicked her once in the stomach and lazily walked to his bedroom, locking himself in.

Again she had been abandoned…alone and forgotten.

"Kagome. You've been kicked out of every school so far. Why do you always pick fights?" Her uncle Myouga confronted his niece sitting in the counselor's chair.

She said nothing and crossed her arms over her now fully developed chest. Her black mid-drift halter top showed enough cleavage that it still left much to imagine. She had on a pair of too-tight denim jeans, with rips and holes at the knees. Her hair was now down to her butt and it had purple tips at the ends. Her brown eyes always hid under thick lashes and dark eyeliner. Above her right eyebrow adorned a piercing as well as her nose and the middle of her lip.

She was beautiful. Truly. Her look may have made her look more intimidating but her uncle knew that with ought it all she was still that scared little girl he found on his door step half beaten and starved. Had she not run away her father would not be in jail and she would most likely be dead. He wished his brother dead beyond recognition. He did love his niece but not the way her father had 'loved' her. After what happened to her, she became a completely different person. She was defiant, got into fights and was convinced that _she_ was the authority, and this was the seventh school that she got kicked out of. Granted he could understand her need to be in control, having had none for the five years she was being raped by his wicked brother. She was seventeen now, a young woman that tried his patience. He knew there was only one school left near their home and he was dreading it.

"I hate school. I hate teachers. And I hate people. And I didn't pick the fight! That hussy-ass-bitch called me a slut." She growled.

"Not only that, but the scissors you stabbed through the boy's hand?" The councilor was reading off reports he had on his desk of her behavior- a whole stack. For every report he had, she had an excuse for.

"That tool grabbed my ass. Those were my good scissors too!" She crossed her arms in a mocking pout.

The councilor shifted in his swivel chair, his green eyes meeting the girl's before turning to Myouga.

"You do realize there is only one school left that she _wont _get kicked out of?" He asked the short, aged, balding man before him. Myouga looked down and sighed. "Do you know how my school will end up? She will bring forth chaos and wreck all authority if she can help it."

Kagome snapped her gum. "Damn straight!"

"Yes but at _your _school she is guaranteed to graduate. Yes she will get away with a lot and she will test those grounds but you shouldn't feed into it." The counselor said as he eyes Kagome down.

"Listen creeper, keep eye-fucking me like that and I'll swivel your ass out of a window." Kagome said prudently.

The counselor coughed but said nothing and in turn Kagome was silent. The counselor smiled. "See?"

Myouga nodded pensively. "As headmaster I have a reputation to uphold, so I can deny that there is any blood relation?"

"Awe uncle! Are you ashamed of me?" Kagome said in a mock child's voice.

"No Kagome-But I don't want the students thinking I'm giving you special treatment. After all I have enough hoodlums like that Inuyasha trying to run things."

"Don't worry uncle I wont make it easy on you." Kagome snickered.

"I honestly don't think this is a good idea councelor."

"Awe come on uncle! I'd love to go to school where I can go crazy." She winked at him.

"No not that. Your sister Kikyo is in that school too…" He finished off quietly. The councelor began writing things down.

Kagome slammed her fists on her lap. " Oh I am going to run this bitch! She is going down."

Myouga slapped his head. "I was afraid you would get like this at the sound of Kikyo's name. But it can't be helped. And Kikyo would never admit you are her sister… so I don't think there is anything to worry about. No one will suspect you are getting any special treatment. You will get detention and you will be suspended, however, to you that's like a vacation.

Kagome smiled. " I can hardly wait."

Myouga sighed, "Good cause you start tomorrow.

Kagome smiled to herself.

"Kagome, now I want you to behave yourself. Here's the keys to the BMW. DO NOT CRASH IT!" Uncle Myouga finished off, more than a plea than a demand. She fixed her black and red tube top before sliding a black leather jacket over her shoulders. She was wearing her tight dark blue jeans with slits near her thighs. She tightened her combat boots and tousled her hair so it fell in layers down her back. She slid on dark shades and turned to her uncle and flicked away the car keys onto the counter.

"I want to take the bike."

"You are not riding that black monster to school." Myouga said stubbornly, knowing he already lost the battle.

"He's not a monster. He's a Kawasaki Motorcycle and he's my lover so I am taking him to school." Kagome said grabbing her keys out of a drawer.

Myouga sighed. "Fine but don't speed please, and wear your helmet."

"Okay! I love you! See you at school headmaster!" She snickered.

_Oh am I going to ring hell today._

Inuyasha walked to a nearby tree, where his best friends were waiting for him. Sango was wearing sweats and a tank top, with her brown hair hanging loosely in a pony tail. She had always been one of the guys and she currently was talking to her boyfriend-also his best friend- Miroku. Koga was having an arm wrestling match with Bankotsu, both sporting their long dark hair in pony tails.

"Hey Inuyasha! Where's Kikyo at?" Bankotsu asked through a fit of grunts as he tried to over power Koga.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Probably doing cheer practice or something.

"Ha!" Bankotsu yelled his victory. They all spotted the headmaster pulling in and Inuyasha waited for him to get out his car before yelling, " Hey _head master!_" Myouga turned to look at him and Inuyasha started giving the air a pretend blow job. "Oh wait deep throat!" He said through a fit of coughs. Everyone was laughing and Myouga was about to reprimand him when a black motorcycle pulled up and parked next to his car.

"Oh hear we go…" He said to himself. Everyone's eyes were on the new kid that just pulled in on a motorcycle. Myouga could hear the whispers that were spreading around him.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know but I hope she's hot."

Inuyasha ignore Koga and Bankotsu. He was ready to bully this new kid as she stepped away from her motorcycle and took off her helmet.

"Oh my god! Is that Kikyo?" Sango gaped.

For a split second, Inuyasha thought it was But he realized it wasn't her when the girl lit a cigarette and started smoking-in _front _of the headmaster.

"Nah, Kikyo doesn't have enough balls to do that." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I don't have enough balls for what?" Kikyo appeared next to him in an instant and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nothing we all thought the new girl was you." He said nodding toward the Kikyo look-alike.

Kikyo had to do a double take. "It cant be her. Oh my fucking God! It is!" Kikyo almost fainted. Her sister was actually at _her _school. "The nerve of her."

"Who is she? She's hot!" Koga said excitedly.

They all watched in amazement as Myouga told the girl to put out her cigarette, but she blew the smoke in his face and kept walking.

Kagome walked near the group and her eyes landed on Kikyo who was staring at her through slitted eyelids.

Kikyo sighed. "That…guys…is my sister."

Everyone gasped.

"You didn't tell us you had a sister."

"Yeah! Bring her over I want to meet her!"

"Wow a bad-girl Kikyo!"

Kagome stared her sister down and walked ahead sneering, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Damn she's got attitude." Sango said with a smile. "And a nice as Miroku said, before Sango slapped him over the head.

Kikyo pulled Inuyasha to the side. "Inuyasha you stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Because she will get you into a lot of trouble. She's a _bitch_." Kikyo said a little louder so Kagome would hear. Kagome halted and headed straight for Kikyo. Kikyo stepped forward and the group watched the two. Kagome blew cigarette smoke into her sister's face and laughed. Kikyo was maybe an inch taller than her other than that, the subtle differences, they definitely looked like sisters.

"Now you listen here, little sister. This is _my _school. So you better watch it or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Miss big bad bitch." Kagome inched to her face threateningly and Inuyasha was taken back by the feistiness. "You'll hit me with one of your cheers?"

"I happen to be an honor roll student-"

"Oh yeah-GIMME AN A-AND I'LL FUCK YOU." Kagome cheered mockingly, clapping her hands together.

Inuyasha and his friends snickered.

_This girl has balls. _They_ all _thought.

Kagome snickered herself and leaned into Kikyo's ear.

"Honey, this is my school now. Get in my way-and I'll show you why the fuck I got kicked out of every school in the district." She whipped her hair in Kikyo's face and headed toward the school.

"I like her." All of them said. Kikyo glared at Inuyasha. "You stay away from her."

Inuyasha nodded.

_Like hell I will._

_Ok so this is chapter one of my story, i actually have two accounts for fanfiction and i just wanted to get this out, but i have 7 chapters finished to this story already on my other account -please please review and i soooooo appreciate you guys for reading-again i am sorry about some of the grammar issues and such i am dyslexic. ;P you can find my stories from my profile : Author name Bambiluvsg _

_I also have a story called hearts entwined and that is a sesshomar/ Saiyuri love. 24 chapters and in my oppinion its good, please read and review 3 THANK YOU_

__AGAIN JUST SO EVERYONE IS CLEAR: THERE IS MORE TO THIS STORY ON MY OTHER PEN NAME BAMBILUVSG __


End file.
